blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nolan Carnagione
Magic Jeweller |squad= Azure Deer |country= |workplace= |manga= |anime= |jva= |eva= }} Nolan Carnagione (ノーラン・カルナギオン, Nōran Karunagion) is the scion of House Carnagione, and like his predecessors, the successor to a famous Magic Jewels company known as "Carnagione Jewels." Unlike his predecessors, Nolan has demonstrated notable talent in , and applied to become a , hoping to prove his worth to the world. Although demonstrating sub-optimal performance during the entrance exam, Nolan was accepted among their ranks and took a position within Azure Deer. Five years later, Nolan has diligently honed his skills, refusing to take promotions until he felt comfortable going on missions with his comrades. Appearance Gallery NolanCarnagione2.png|Nolan during the entrance exams five years ago. Personality History Relationships Battle Prowess Pulse Magic: Nolan's unique Magic affinity, derived from the element of , is regarded as Pulse Magic. Pulse Magic enables Nolan to induce and manipulate vibrations with whatever he is in contact with. Doing so allows him to create small to large-scale shockwaves with significant ease at any range his magical energy permits him to. Pulse Magic has numerous applications, but finds itself limited in the creation department due to the constant vibrations emitted from the pulses created by Nolan. Magical Power: Nolan possesses a surprising amount of magical energy for someone who is in middle-class nobility. He has shown enough aptitude to intimidate those within his family when he isn't actively suppressing his power. His exact limits aren't known, however. Adequate Magic Control: Through self-guided training, Nolan has learned to control the extremities of his Magic, especially considering how explosive the nature of his Magic is. He is skilled enough to control how far his shockwaves reach when he is actively paying attention to them. Nolan's primary skill in controlling his magical energy is through transferring his power into another substance, in particular, jewels of different kinds. He finds this the simplest way to make use of his magical abilities with the best control. Melee Combat: Nolan possesses a degree of unarmed combat skill, but mostly resorts to enhancing his physical attributes through the use of his Pulse Magic. When enhancing his physical blows, he makes use of simple, powerful strikes that tend to break through an opponent's guard. As opposed to using high-speed tactics, he watches with a cautious eye and only attacks when he finds a reasonable opening. Equipment : Nolan possesses a grimoire which has stored his spells. Its cover is a dark green, and resembles a single-leafed clover with a long, thick stem protruding from the bottom. : Nolan has numerous magic stones, or more aptly, magic jewels, that can amplify his magical power output through various ways depending on the jewel being used. A jeweler by trade, Nolan understands the intrinsic properties of these stones in amplifying magic power. The jewels Nolan does use, however, are far inferior to those that were sought after by . Nolan uses four types of jewels: , , and . Each of these jewels transforms your elemental affinity into the same one carried by the jewel. In this case, Ruby is fire, Sapphire is water, Emerald is wind, and Diamond is earth. Through channeling his magic through these jewels, Nolan's pulses can take up these different elemental properties and can often cause changes in the way these pulses can be expressed. Of course, being somewhat inferior jewels, they cannot be used repeatedly in a single battle and do wear after a period of time. They can be recharged through simply interacting with the natural elements. To best use these jewels, Nolan keeps them on four separate rings. Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Nolan's appearance is based off Boey from the Fire Emblem series. Category:New Generation Category:Males